This invention relates to an ignition system as might be used in conjunction with an internal combustion engine or the like.
The Kettering type of ignition system involving one ignition transformer and breaker points in the primary circuit to provide periodic primary current flow, does not meet the demands of the internal combustion engine, particularly with respect to delivering energy at higher engine speeds to the igniters at the required time. The basic problem involved in such system is that insufficient amount of energy is delivered to the igniters. Various artifices, such as vacuum advance mechanisms are commonly used to advance the time of energizing the primary winding of the ignition transformer in attempt to compensate for the energy deficiency. Such artifice usage results in loss of engine power, utilization of excessive amounts of fuel, and recently it has been found also contributes heavily to undesired and noxious emissions into the atmosphere.
The so-called capacitive discharge system, it at best only a slight improvement on the Kettering system, but such system has too many components and complex electronics that degragates reliability. Even so, such capacitive discharge system still cannot deliver sufficient energy to efficiently fire the fuel mass internal the engine.